Whiteness in the Darkness
by Meong the Lovely Cat
Summary: Hibari was waiting for Mukuro's come back while the one who he was waiting for realized that he can't leave Byakuran for the second time. Shounen ai, maybe? Slight ByakuranxMukuro and MukuroxHibari.


Whiteness in the Darkness

Hibari visited the forest not too far from his school, where he and Dino promised to meet. He didn't understand why Dino suddenly stated that he wanted to go for training with Hibari which it'll mean that he'll fight Hibari until Hibari's satisfied.

Well, Hibari didn't understand and doesn't care about it either. All that he wants is fight, fight, and fight because he was in his bad mood for some days; right after the Mist Guardian's left.

'If I'm not mistaken, he promised to wait me near the lake,'

'I never know if there's a lake somewhere around here,' thought Hibari while looking for the promised place in confusion.

'Huh?' suddenly, his eyes caught a presence of someone he 'hates' the most, the presence of the Mist Guardian who always laughed in some unique manner which is 'kufufu'.

For a while, Hibari watched at Rokudo Mukuro sharply with a hateful manner. But, for some reason, he didn't want to disturb the other person.

Though for most of the time Hibari only acted by his actions but now, he realized that Mukuro seems troubled with something.

Though Hibari didn't know what the Mist Guardian's thinking about but, instinctively, he realized that Mukuro was thinking about freeing himself from something that 'caged' and 'bound' him.

Somehow, an urge to call Mukuro appeared on Hibari's mind but…

He held back his urge and turned away. When he intended to walk away, he accidentally stepped on a tree's branch and made a 'crack' sound.

Mukuro, who realized the fellow Guardian's presence from the first time, thought that he didn't need to care about that.

But…

"Ara, Kyouya-kun. What are you doing here?" he decided to greet Hibari who's standing, frozen in shock when his eyes met the Mist Guardian's.

"I-I didn't do anything. Just passed by," heavily, Hibari replied. He tried to avoid Mukuro's eyes and he didn't want to be alone with Mukuro in an awkward situation.

"Is that so? Well, at first I'm not too sure at myself when I felt that someone's watching me intensely. But, I'm really glad that the person is you, Kyouya-kun. Kufufu," for some reason, Mukuro tried to needlessly pick a fight with Hibari who, he thought, would be mad because of his taunt.

"…. I- didn't…"

"…?" Mukuro watched at Hibari who tried to finish his words, confusedly.

Suddenly…

"Kyouya!" Dino called out Hibari's name.

"Sorry, did I make you wait?" right after he arrived before the Cloud Guardian, he asked.

"Kyouya?" when he didn't get a reply, he looked at Hibari's face before he realized Mukuro's presence.

"Mukuro? When did you come here?" stupidly, Dino asked.

"Kufufu, I've come here before you arrived here. You're the one who didn't realize my presence at first," answered Mukuro in amusement.

"Huh?? Is that so? Then, what are you doing here with Hibari?"

"It's nothing special, we just chatted for a while, kufufu," again, Mukuro answered while he was laughing suspiciously.

"Is that so? Wow, that's good to hear. I always worried if you fight each other until one of you died or else. I'm really glad if you two had a good relationship now," happily, Dino congratulated Mukuro and Hibari (?).

"Kufufu, why thanks," Mukuro amused by Dino's stupid words (and misunderstanding), while Hibari was shaking in madness.

Hibari took out his tonfa and threw it at Mukuro who easily dodged it.

"So you're in the mood to fight now, Kyouya-kun?" Mukuro taunted Hibari.

"You're wrong. It's not 'now' but, I 'always' do," replied Kyouya angrily.

"Kufufu, that's really good to hear. I can feel your love through your passion," purposely, Mukuro teased the fellow guardian who unconsciously blushed over Mukuro's words.

"I—"

"I don't remember I ever love you!!" shouted Hibari while he tried to hit Mukuro with his tonfa. Mukuro smiled and closed his eyes; he even didn't try to dodge the attack at all. He's too tired to do anything and want to end everything with one hit from the Cloud Guardian.

But…

"…?" Mukuro opened his eyes when he didn't feel Hibari's hit touched him.

"Please stop this at once. I don't want both of you hurt each other anymore. If you insist to fight, I'll be the one who'll face you," stated Dino who stopped Hibari's attack with his whip.

"Let me go," whispered Hibari softly.

"No," replied Dino.

"I said let me go!!!" Hibari shouted at Dino and tried to let his hand free.

"Kyouya!!" Dino who never got mad at anything yelled at Kyouya emotionally.

Hibari gasped and stayed silent after. He didn't resist Gino again and gave up on fighting.

Mukuro watched over both of them for some time and realized something. He, of course, felt dissatisfied with the outcome of their fight which hasn't start from the very first.

"What a view. I never know that you're getting weaker now, Kyouya-kun,"

"I'm pity you," Mukuro showed his dissatisfaction with an insult. Kyouya who'll normally gets mad, only looked at Mukuro with a weak gaze.

"Kufufu, because there was a disturbance, let's meet again another time, Kyouya-kun,"

"… I'll make sure to bite you to death, **Pineapple Head**," stated Hibari coldly.

Mukuro stayed silent for a while then he laughed softly.

"How lovingly you called me. It makes me feel impatient to wait for our next opportunity to meet," said Mukuro before he disappeared and turned into Dokuro who confusedly saw Hibari who was standing before her with a complex expression.

"… make sure you'll come back here… alive," whispered Hibari softly. At the same time, the loose tied of Dino's whip came off from Hibari's hand.

***

At the other place, Mukuro who already back to his 'real' position realized that someone already waited for him there.

"Oya, it's you," he purposely acted like he didn't realize Byakuran's presence. Byakuran walked nearer to Mukuro then…

"Where did you go?" he asked softly.

"Did you try to oppose me?" he smiled.

"Kufufu, where did I go? It's not your business, isn't it?" replied Mukuro while forcing his smile.

"I'm really tired right now. So, I want to rest and of course, your presence here is **bothering **me. Maybe it's rude but, can you please leave my room **now**?" asked Mukuro sarcastically.

"Hee… you asked me to leave, eh?" Byakuran smiled.

"Interesting," he stated after.

Byakuran moved closer to Mukuro and pulled Mukuro's hair forcefully.

"Do you understand what this chain here means?" Byakuran touched the chain which encircled to Mukuro's neck.

"This chain represents my ownership of you. In the other hand, it also means that I've owned you and you can't oppose me in any ways," stated Byakuran flatly. Mukuro stayed silent because he can feel that Byakuran was angrier than usual, though he didn't show it directly.

"You're mine, only mine alone and no one can own you other than me," said Byakuran again.

"… let me go," Mukuro tried to free himself from Byakuran's possessiveness.

"Now, now, shouldn't you say 'please' if you want me to let you go?" teased Byakuran in fulfillment.

"—…"

"As if I'll do that," Mukuro stated coldly.

"My, I never thought that I still need some extra time to discipline you a proper way to say 'please', Mukuro-kun,"

"Hm… maybe I'd have to make you shut your uncute mouth first," said Byakuran in amusement.

He kissed Mukuro who tried to struggle and started to strip Mukuro's white uniform. Mukuro tried to stop Byakuran but later, he gave up. He knew it very well that, he can't oppose Byakuran anymore.

He… couldn't force himself free without trying to run from Byakuran's place.

In the end, Mukuro let Byakuran do anything as his please.

Mukuro looked at his room's ceiling and closed his eyes. 'It's cold…' he thought when Byakuran's hand touched his body directly.

"Please… s-stop,"

"No," Byakuran smiled in agony.

Mukuro stay silent and watched Byakuran's expression for a while. He realized that, there's no way he can run from the embrace of that man. He can't run anywhere though there's still a chance to run.

'His possessiveness… his urge… and his suffering…'

'All of that…'

"Kufufu…" Mukuro laughed.

"You're really pitiful," he continued.

Byakuran looked at Mukuro silently then he smiled with a sad expression…

"So?" he asked.

"I should end this as soon as possible," Mukuro answered.

Mukuro, the Mist Guardian. The God of all the illusions this world had, didn't want to let himself, fell into Byakuran's ravine. Yet, he also realized that he didn't want to see Byakuran lost his smile forever.

Though it's only a wicked smile Byakuran's had but, Mukuro already knew that Byakuran just didn't know how to smile sincerely.

So…

Mukuro couldn't do anything else rather than let himself embraced by Byakuran and accompanied the whiteness in the darkness…

Forever…

- Fin -

Note : I do not own KHR as everyone know.

The history of this fic :

When I'm stuck on searching for an idea (for my other fics), I ask my sis' to do a role-playing then... TA DA! This fic born only in 13 minutes 57 secondsXD Well, to be honest, I prefer Muku x Hibari rather than Byaku x Muku but, as you can see, she insist on making Byaku x Muku pairing with the 'words trick' I still can't believe I lost but, I guess, it's not too bad, right ;-)? (Gosh, I still can't understand why I've made Hibari purposely stop his attack before he hit MukuroO_O. But, oh well=_=).

Message :

I'm really glad I can make this fic 'coz I'm really bored on waiting for my pc connection to get better lately and Thanks for reading^^


End file.
